I'm Waiting For You
by HauroraP
Summary: Harry putus dengan Ginny karena Ginny selingkuh. Membuatnya Seperti zombie. tapi ada yang merindukannya. merindukan tawanya, merindukan sinar mata hijau emeraldnya. mengkhawatirkannya dengan sangat.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I own nothing. **_

_**Summary : Sejujurnya, aku pun kaget dengan perubahan ini. Kalau hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Hermione khawatir, hatiku pasti masih berlubang karena cintaku yang meninggalkan aku dengan cara paling sadis. Tapi, kenapa tak kurasakan hatiku sakit ?. kenapa aku tak lagi merasakan kehilangan? Kenapa berubah begitu cepat ? aku merasakan lubang dihatiku berangsur-angsur menutup. apakah karena Hermione ? tapi hermione hanya memintaku untuk berhenti memikirkan Ginny. Berhenti memikirkan tidak akan mengubah rasa kehilangan yang kemarin seakan tercerabut hingga akar-akarnya. Kemarin aku merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Tapi hari ini, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah ada sesuatu yang baru terjadi dengan hatiku ?. tapi aku telah mencintai sahabatku. Hanya saja, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia sahabatku dan Ron sedang tergila-gila dengannya. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Hati ini begejolak hebat setiap menatap mata Hazel milik perempuan berambut semak itu. ingin rasanya menggenggam tangannya sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi, aku sahabatnya.**_

_**Pairing : Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**_

_**Genre : Romance.**_

_**Status: T**_

_**a/n : This my first FF. Enjoy reading. Mohon maaf untuk Typo. FF ini terlalu panjang untuk oneshoot. But, Review Please :D**_

_**By: HauroraP ^_^**_

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Diluar salju mulai turun. Aku meringkuk disudut sofa depan perapian diruang rekreasi ketua murid. Yeah, aku dan Harry didaulat oleh Profesor Minerva McGonagal untuk menjadi ketua murid. Sejak sejam yang lalu aku mencoba fokus dengan buku aritmancy ditanganku. Tapi sangat susah untuk fokus. Entah apa yang menggelayuti pikiranku. Yah aku sedang memikirkan diriku sendiri. Egois ? yah aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku. Tapi, apakah ini salah ? aku belum mengerti.

Sejak kelas satu, aku hanya punya dua teman dan keduanya menjadi sahabat dalam hidupku. Kami tak terpisahkan. Ironisnya, dua duanya adalah cowok. Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Aku tak punya teman cewek. Teman dekat atau bahkan sahabat cewek. Ginny? No, dia hanya adik sahabatku, Ron. Itu sebabnya aku sering ketinggalan gosip, ketinggalan mode, dan ketinggalan berita misalnya, siapa cowok nomor 1 yang harus menjadi jadi teman kencan kita bulan ini. Oke, semuanya aku tidak paham dan tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

Aku juga tidak suka berdandan, seperti Lavender Brown yang setiap pelajaran lengkap dengan blush on dan bulu mata palsunya. Aku juga tidak menggunakan perhiasan seperti si kembar Patil. Aku juga tidak pernah menjalani diet khusus seperti Susan Bones yang berakhir di hospital wing karena kekurangan cairan. Aku sangat nyaman dengan penampilanku yang apa adanya. Toh laki-laki yang nanti akan menjadi pasangan hidupku seharusnya menerimaku apa adanya. Bukan karena aku cantik atau aku modis atau karena aku langsing.

"Hermione !" panggil hary. Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya mengulurkan secangkir coklat hangat kepadaku.

"Thanks". Ucapku menerima cangkir itu.

"kau baik-baik saja Mione ?" tanya Harry yang hanya kujawab dengan anggukan lemah. Harry terlalu tau banyak hal mengenai aku. Yang dengan kondisiku seperti ini, dia tidak akan percaya dengan anggukanku.

"ceritakanlah Mione, tidak ada yang perlu kau tutupi. Kita sudah tujuh tahun bersama. Ingat?" tuh kan. Dia terlalu tau banyak hal.

"aku baik-baik saja Hary." Jawabku meyakinkannya.

"aku tak percaya Mione. Apakah perlu ku ajak kau berdansa lagi supaya kau menceritakan semuanya?" tanya Harry yang mengungkit kenangan memburu Horcrux. Masa-masa yang sulit, masa-masa seakan hanya ada aku dan Harry didunia ini melawan Voldemort.

"Harry, apakah kau nyaman berteman denganku?" tanyaku menatap perapian.

"Yeah, selama kau masih menjadi Hermione Granger, aku masih nyaman. Jangan berubah menjadi Lavender Brown ya." Jawab Harry melucu.

"Aku serius Harry" ucapku kini menatapnya serius. Meminta penjelasan. Oh aku baru menyadari bola mata hijau emeraldnya sangat ummm mempesona.

"oke, ini mulai membuatku takut" Harry berdiri dan mengambil posisi didepanku, menggenggam tanganku. "Mione, sejujurnya, kau adalah perempuan terhebat dalam hidupku. aku tak yakin akan menemui perempuan yang sama sepertimu dalam sisa umurku. Kau yang terkadang terlalu cerewet dengan kewajiban tugas-tugas sekolahku, tapi terlalu cerdas dalam berbagai kasus. Kau sempurna Mione." Jawab Hary menatapku. Ada semacam efek panas yang kurasakan disekitar wajahku karena penjelasan Harry ini. Bukan karena jawabannya tentang diriku. Tapi lebih karena mata hijau emeraldnya itu menatap lembut mataku.

"umm,,, walaupun aku tidak seperti cewek kebanyakan ?"

"Untuk apa menjadi seperti cewek lain kalau hanya dengan menjadi dirimu saja, kau sudah sempurna Mione?". Lagi-lagi Harry membuatku bersemu merah. Percakapan malam itu berlanjut dengan curhatan-curhatanku yang selama ini kupendam sendiri. Harry memang sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada dalam hidupku.

"Harry, apakah kau yakin dengan Ginny?" tanyaku dengan kepalaku yang sudah bersandar dipundaknya.

"Yeah Mione. Aku berencana melamarnya setelah ujian NEWT." Jawab harry mantap. Jawaban itu entah kenapa menjadikan hatiku seakan berlubang. Lubang yang teramat dalam yang membuatku sulit bernafas dan ingin mengeluarkan airmata. Perasaan apa ini? Cemburu ? Tidak mungkin aku cemburu. Dia sahabatku.

"Kau sendiri ? apakah kau siap dilamar oleh seseorang?" pertanyaan Harry seakan palu godam yang menghantam hatiku. Sesak.

"aku tak tau Harry. Mungkin aku akan menunggu seseorang yang mengerti tentang diriku seperti dirimu mengerti segalanya tentang diriku." Jawabku menerawang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ron, mione ? dia sudah tergila-gila denganmu. Dan kau sudah tau itu kan?" tanya harry lagi. Ronald Weasley ? tidak. Aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Sama seperti Harry. Tapi, tidak. Harry lebih istimewa daripada Ron. Bukan karena dia boy-who-lived. Tapi karena Harry sangat bijaksana, cerdas dan mengerti segalanya tentangku. Ron ? dia terlalu tempramen, berfikir sempit dan membuatku kesal sepanjang waktu.

"Aku tak yakin Harry. Aku menganggapnya seperti saudaraku." Jawabku pelan.

"baiklah Mione, semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik. Aku tak akan memaksa kau menerima ron walaupun dia sahabatku." Ujar harry menepuk pundakku.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan itu artinya, kita harus berpatroli.

"sudah waktunya patroli mione" ujar harry menggenggam tanganku. Entah kenapa genggaman tangan Harry membuatku sangat tenang.

"ayo Harry. Kita selesaikan patroli kita." Ucapku semangat. Menyingkirkan perasaan-perasaan tidak jelas yang menghinggapiku.

Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor asrama dan kelas, memeriksa kelas-kelas kosong, dan memeriksa menara-menara. Hinga akhirnya, aku dan Harry sampai di menara astronomi. Kami mendengar erangan-erangan menjijikkan. Ada siswa yang melanggar jam malam dan mereka berada dimenara astronomi. Siapa yang berani keluar tengah malam dicuaca yang sangat dingin seperti ini ?

Aku dan harry berjingkat mendekati asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dan perempuan berciuman mesra. Tangan laki-laki itu telah menjelajah diwilayah tubuh sensitive si gadis dan menimbulkan erangan-erangan yang membuatku jijik. Tapi kami belum melihat jelas wajah mereka karena kegelapan malam. Tapi aku seperti mengenal suara itu. harry yang mungkin sudah menyadari suara itu merapalkan Lumos Maxima yang menciptakan cahaya terang benderang.

Aku dan Harry terbelalak melihat pasangan itu.

Draco Lucius Malfoy dan Ginevra Weasley.

Aku melirik wajah Harry yang merah padam hingga telinganya. Ginny pun kaget setengah mati dan buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan malfoy.

"melanggar jam malam Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley. Detensi hari Rabu sore dengan membersihkan sepanjang koridor kelas dan asrama. Dan 50 poin dari masing-masing asrama karena berbuat yang tidak senonoh." Ucapku dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Kau iri Granger ?" ucap Malfoy sebal.

"You Wish Malfoy."

"Harry, ini tidak seperti yang kau kira." Ucapk Ginny memandang Harry.

"yeah setidaknya aku belum terlanjur melamarmu Gin." Ucap Harry berbalik meninggalkan dua pasangan itu.

"segera kembali ke asrama kalian sebelum kalian diserang hypotermia disini." Ucapku sebelum menyusul Harry. Harry sudah berlari cepat sekali hingga aku tak mendapatinya dijalan menuju ruang ketua murid. Bahkan ketika aku memasuki ruang rekreasi, harry tak ada. Aku menyusulnya dikamar. Mungkin dia sudah dikamarnya.

"Harry, apakah kau didalam ?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintunya.

"yeah mione, kurasa aku ingin istirahat," jawab Harry pelan.

"Oke Harry, Good Night".

Harry's Pove

Ginny, kenapa dia begitu tega membuatku seperti ini. Aku tak pernah habis fikir. Dan dia selingkuh dengan malfoy. Demi Merlin, apa yang telah terjadi sebenarnya?. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Perasaanku tidak membaik walaupun Ron murka kepada Ginny atas sikapnya dihadapanku. Walaupun tim Quiditch Gryffindor menang atas pertandingan melawan Slytherin. Tak ada yang bisa membuat hatiku senang seperti dulu. Seperti ada yang hilang tercerabut bersama nafasku. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam setelah pelajaran selesai dengan terbang bersama sapu terbangku, firebolt. Terbang diatas danau hitam, menerobos hutan terlarang, memacu adrenalin terbang dengan kecepatan maksimum melewati pohon-pohon rapat dalam hutan terlarang. Hanya dengan terbang aku merasakan kebebasan dan bernapas sedikit ringan. Mungkin karena tekanan adrenalin. Ketika aku pulang, aku mengurung diri dikamar ketua murid, melewatkan jam makan malam dan keluar pukul 11 untuk berpatroli dalam keheningan dengan Hermione.

Aku muak mendapati orang-orang memandang kasihan padaku, pandangan yang seakan mengatakan 'aku turut menyesal atas kejadian itu' atau apapun yang difikiran mereka seakan aku laki-laki yang menyedihkan karena ditinggal kekasihnya. Yah aku memang menyedihkan.

Tiga bulan setelah peristiwa malam yang menyesakkan itu, aku sedang berpatroli bersama Hermione. Dalam keheningan seperti biasa. hermione berjalan lebih didepan dan aku dibelakang dengan tatapan yang tak fokus.

Dan tiba-tiba Hermione berbalik ke arahku, memelukku erat dan mulai menangis. Aku yang kaget dengan perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba tak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Hentikan semua ini Harry. Hentikan." Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Hermione disela isak tangisnya.

"ada apa denganmu Mione ?" tanyaku membelai punggungnya menenangkan

"aku... aku... aku mengkhawatirkanmu Harry. Sungguh aku tak kuat melihatmu kacau seperti ini. Aku seperti orang gila yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu keluar dari masalahmu. Aku sangat tidak berguna. Pliss harry hentikan semua ini." Ucapnya memelukku makin erat.

"Mione, maafkan aku" ucapku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Hazelnya yang berair.

"lihatlah dirimu Harry, matamu makin berkantung, badanmu sangat kurus dan kau sungguh kacau Harry. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini lebih lama lagi." Ucapnya memegang pundakku dan menatap mataku dengan mata hazelnya yang sekarang memerah karena terlalu banyak airmata yang telah keluar dari sana.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan berjanji untuk berubah. Setidaknya, untuk Hermione. Mungkin dia merasa kesepian akhir-akhir ini tanpa aku yang menemaninya belajar setiap malam di ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Merasakan kerinduan untuk memarahiku karena belum mengerjakan proyek-proyekku. Karena Hal yang positif dari patah hati ini adalah, aku jadi gila belajar karena ingin mengalihkan fikiranku dari Ginny.

Malam itu, kami menyelesaikan patroli dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Sudah dua jam aku berputar-putar diatas kasur empukku tapi mataku tak kunjung menutup. Dikepalaku hanya ada seorang yang sedang kufikirkan. Aku pun tak mengerti kenapa aku memikirkannya. Well, selama ini dia sahabatku. Sahabat yang peduli pada diriku. Sangat peduli malahan. Dan entah sejak kapan aku rindu menatap mata hazelnya. Hermione Granger,,,,,

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan keluar menuju pantry. Mengambil air minum dan menenggaknya sampai habis. Aku bermaksud untuk langsung kembali kekamarku tapi ketika mataku menatap pintu kamar Hermione, ada semacam gejolak didalam dadaku. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Gejolak itu memaksaku mendekat di pintu itu. memutar gagang pintunya dan masuk.

Aku mendapati Hermione yang tidur. Dia terlihat begitu damai. Hilang semua raut wajahnya yang sok kejam, sok ngatur-ngatur. Aku kaget dengan perubahan sudut-sudut bibirku yang saling berjauhan membentuk senyum. Well, dia nampak begitu manis dalam tidurnya. Tapi, kenapa ada airmata bawah matanya ?. apakah kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku Mione ? maafkan aku.

Aku menghapus sisa airmata itu dari pipinya lembut. Aku betah jika harus duduk disini dan menyaksikan dia tidur sepanjang malam. Dia terlihat begitu manis. Dan aku merasakan ketenangan melihatnya wajahnya. Diriku yang telah lama gundah dan seakan kehilangan arah tujuan.

Setelah mengalahkan voldemort, yang sangat ingin kulakukan didunia ini adalah bersama seseorang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku sepenuh hatinya. Tapi Ginny tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Tapi Sekarang, aku merasa mempunyai arti lagi menjalani sisa hidupku. untuk sahabatku yang satu ini. Aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih lagi. "maafkan aku mione" bisikku ditelinganya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Tapi, benarkah aku masih menganggapnya sekedar sahabatku ? kenapa aku hatiku bergejolak seperti ini ? aku tak mungkin mencintai sahabatku. Tapi, apakah salah mencintainya ? selama ini dia sudah ada dalam kehidupanku dan aku tak tau bagaimana jadinya kalo dia tak ada disampingku selama ini. Aku makin mempererat genggaman tanganku.

Hermione'S Pove

Aku terbangun, hari masih sangat gelap. Mungkin sekitar pukul lima. Aku mengingat jelas mimpiku tadimalam masih diatas kasur empukku. Harry, menghapus airmataku dan berbisik maafkan aku dan menggenggam tanganku. Ah manisnya. Tapi tunggu, aku merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tanganku.

Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan Harry disini ?

Harry tidur dengan duduk dilantai yang dingin, kepalanya terkulai disisi ranjangku dan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin mimpiku benar-benar terjadi tadimalam. Oh Harry...

Jantungku berdegup kencang dan Ada semacam basilisk yang menggeliat diperutku. Oh perasaan apa ini ? aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Walaupun memang selama ini aku merasa bahagia bersama Harry. Dan selama tiga bulan ini aku sunggu merindukan Harry yang normal.

Tapi, dilantai pasti sangat dingin.

Aku berusaha membangunkan Harry membuatnya pindah diatas kasurku. Aku berdiri dan menuntunnya naik dikasurku.

"ehm Mione, kau sudah bangun ?" tanyanya bergumam.

"Iya Harry, ayo kau harus naik ke kasur. Dilantai sangat dingin Harry."

Ketika dia sudah berbaring dikasurku, menyelimutinya. Aku berdiri untuk membuat sarapan. Tapi, tangannya menahan lenganku kuat. dia menarikku dengan sekali hentakan dan langsung terbaring disampingnya. Harry menyelimutiku dengan selimutku dan memelukku. Dagunya menempel di bahuku dan tangannya melengkung disekitar pinggangku. Aku terpaku. Otakku tak bekerja seperti biasanya. Harry, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya ?. tak berapa lama nafasnya mulai teratur, aku tau dia sudah tertidur lagi. Ah Harry kau membuatku gila.

Satu jam dia tertidur tanpa perubahan posisi. Masih memelukku erat. Dan selama itu pula jantungku berdegup tak beraturan. Dilain pihak, aku merasakan ketenangan. Ketenangan yang selama ini kurindukan.

"Mione," panggil Harry masih dalam posisi yang sama. "ada apa Harry" tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak bergetar. "aku minta maaf" ucap harry lagi. "maaf untuk apa ?" tanyaku menoleh mencari matanya. Sekarang aku berhadapan dengannya.

"maaf untuk selama ini telah mengkhawatirkanmu." Jawabnya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"kau terlalu ge-er Harry. Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit. Sebentar lagi NEWT ingat ?" jawabku mengelak. Aku berusaha meredam debaran jantung yang makin keras. "dan kau tidak perlu menyelinap dikamarku tengah malam dan berlutut memohon maaf padaku sampai pagi seperti ini." Tambahku sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaraku. Pura-pura marah.

"maaf hermione, tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur dan hanya memikirkan kata-katamu waktu kita berpatroli. Makanya aku datang ke kamarmu dan mendapatimu sudah terlelap. Melihatmu terlelap membuatku lebih tenang. Ketenangan yang hilang setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu" jelas Harry menatap mataku. Mata hijau emerald itu, yang selama tiga bulan ini meredup kehilangan semangatnya, kini menatapku lembut. Aku merasakan mata itu kembali menyala dalam ketenangan. Benar, dia sudah tenang. Apa karena aku ?

"dan untuk apa kau melanjutkan tidurmu di kasurku dengan memelukku seperti ini Harry ? aku sahabatmu, bukan ibumu." Ups, sepertinya aku telah salah bicara. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, menjauhkan wajahnya dan matanya tiba-tiba meredup lagi.

"maafkan aku mione, aku memang membutuhkan ibuku disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi aku tak menganggapmu sebagai ibuku. Aku hanya..." kalimatnya menggantung dan aku yang memahami gejolak hatinya menggenggam tangannya dan menatap matanya tegas. "jika hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu, aku akan melakukannya Harry." Ucapku lembut yang disambut dengan senyum manisnya dan membalas menggenggam tanganku. "terimakasih hermione, kau benar-benar sahabatku. Kau tak tergantikan oleh siapapun. Bahkan oleh ibuku sekalipun." Ucapnya pelan.

"sudah waktunya bersiap untuk kekelas Harry. Kita ada kelas transfigurasi pukul sembilan." Ucapku kembali menormalkan kebiasaan dan nada bicaraku. Aku memilih bangkit dari kasur empukku dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Mione, ini bahkan belum pukul tujuh." Jawabnya malas dan menarik selimut yang tersingkap karena aku. "aku tak mau terlambat Harry. Dan jangan sampai Profesor Mcgonagal memberikanmu detensi karena kelalaianmu menghadiri kelasnya tepat waktu." Jawabku sambil mengambil handuk. "aku akan membuat sarapan, apa kau mau sandwich Harry?" tanyaku lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan menuju dapur. Harry juga keluar dari kamarku menuju kamarnya. Aku menatapnya hingga bayangannya hilang karena dia menutup pintunya. Ahh aku sedikit kecewa dengan percakapan pagi ini. Tapi, apa sebenarnya yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulutnya? Mengakui bahwa dia mencintaiku ? memintaku menjadi pacarnya ? jangan bodoh Hermione, dia hanya menganggapmu sahabatnya.

Author's Pove

Harry keluar dari kamarnya membawa handuknya menuju dapur dan menemukan sandwich buatan hermione. Harry mendengar kecipak air didalam kamar mandi yang menandakan hermione masih menggunakan kamar mandi itu. salah satu kemewahan ruang ketua murid, selain ruang rekreasi super besar, dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi yang cukup besar dan dapur yang sangat komplit. Sebenarnya untuk sarapan, mereka tinggal memanggil peri rumah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi hermione tidak pernah memanfaatkan peri rumah jika dia masih sanggup untuk membuatnya sendiri.

Harry mulai mengunyah sandwichnya sambil melihat pegunungan dari jendela kacanya. Dia menikmati pegunungan yang masih ditutupi kabut itu. "aku seharusnya mengatakan perasaanku kepada Hermione tadi." Gumamnya merutuki diri sendiri. Saat itu, Hermione berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya yang terlihat rapi. Dia tak pernah keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Sangat menjaga kehormatannya.

"sebaiknya kau cepat mandi harry." Ucap Hermione kepada Harry yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"oh yeah. Aku akan mandi" jawab Harry memasukkan potongan terakhir sandwichnya. Dan menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mereka berdua siap, mereka beriringan menuju aula besar untuk sarapan dan bertemu penghuni Hogwarts lainnya.

Harry's Pov

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Hermione menuju aula besar. Sudah ada Ron yang memakan roti panggangnya, Ginny yang menggelayut manja dilengan draco malfoy yang sedang menyuapinya kentang goreng, Seamus Finiggan yang sedang meminum coklat hangatnya sambil membaca Hogwarts Daily dan Dean thomas yang sedang duduk ngobrol dengan Colin Crevew.

"Hai Ron, Gin and Draco" sapaku yang disambut dengan tatapan kaget dari mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja Harry" tanya Draco Malfoy. Yah dia sudah sangat berubah. Kami sudah dekat sejak awal kelas tujuh. Dan keputusan Ginny untuk berkencan dengan Malfoy yang sekarang dapat diterima oleh akal sehatku walaupun dengan itu, dia harus mengkhianatiku. Apapun asal kau bahagia gin.

"yeah lebih baik kurasa" jawabku nyengir.

Aku dan Hermione duduk didepan Ron dan mulai menikmati sarapan.

"Walaupun Harry sudah dapat menerima kau kencan dengan malfoy, aku tetap belum bisa menyerahkan adik perempuanku satu-satunya jatuh ditangan ferret." Ucap Ron sengit melempar pandangan kepada Draco Malfoy.

"Adikmu berhak bahagia Ron." Ucap hermione ringan yang dibalas dengan tatapan terimakasih oleh Ginny.

"ya, tapi tidak dengan ferret bodoh" jawab Ron tak mau kalah.

"terserahlah kakak ipar, tapi aku berjanji akan menjamin kebahagiaan Ginny hingga akhir hayatku" ucap Malfoy sungguh-sungguh. Ron hanya melempar pandangan sebal yang membuatku dan Hermione tergelak tawa. Draco sudah banyak berubah. Dia lebih menyenangkan dan tidak arogan seperti dulu.

Melihat Hermione tertawa membuat hatiku bergejolak lagi, dia sangat manis dan sangat cantik.

"Maafkan aku Harry, aku bermaksud memberitahumu besoknya setelah malam itu. tapi, kalian malah memergoki aku." Ucap Ginny sungguh-sungguh dengan tatapan menyesalnya.

"It's oke Gin, aku ikut bahagia kalau kau bahagia." Ucapku santai.

"terimakasih Harry, dan maafkan aku juga" tambah Draco Malfoy yang kujawab dengan anggukan dan menepuk punggung tangannya.

"Kau sungguh berubah 180 derajat Harry. Kemarin kau seperti zombi yang berjalan di Hogwarts. Aku pikir kita akan menambah koleksi hantu hogwarts ketika kamu putus dengan Ginny. Oh bahkan hantu kita lebih banyak bicara daripada dirimu yang kemarin." Ledek Ron yang membuat kami semua tertawa.

Sejujurnya, aku pun kaget dengan perubahan ini. Kalau hanya karena tidak ingin membuat Hermione khawatir, hatiku pasti masih berlubang karena cintaku yang meninggalkan aku dengan cara paling sadis. Tapi, kenapa tak kurasakan hatiku sakit ?. kenapa aku tak lagi merasakan kehilangan? Kenapa berubah begitu cepat ? aku merasakan lubang dihatiku berangsur-angsur menutup. apakah karena Hermione ? tapi hermione hanya memintaku untuk berhenti memikirkan Ginny. Berhenti memikirkan tidak akan mengubah rasa kehilangan yang kemarin seakan tercerabut hingga akar-akarnya. Kemarin aku merasakan sakitnya patah hati. Tapi hari ini, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Apakah ada sesuatu yang baru terjadi dengan hatiku ?. tapi aku telah mencintai sahabatku. Hanya saja, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia sahabatku dan Ron sedang tergila-gila dengannya. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Hati ini begejolak hebat setiap menatap mata Hazel milik perempuan berambut semak itu. ingin rasanya menggenggam tangannya sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi, aku sahabatnya.

Sore setelah pelajaran selesai, aku berlari cepat ke ruang rekreasi ingin menemui Hermione. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku merindukannya. Oh tidak mungkin aku merasakan rindu seperti ini pada Hermione. Aku baru berpisah dengannya tadi dipelajaran telaah muggle yang tidak diambilnya.

Tapi aku tidak menemukan hermione di ruang rekreasi, kamarnya, nihil. Aku mengganti seragamku dengan celana jins, kaus biru dan jaket hitamku. Keluar menuju lapangan quiditch. Mungkin terbang sebentar akan merilekskan pikiran setelah belajar seharian.

Aku mulai terbang mengitari hogwarts, lalu menuju danau hitam. Menikmati pemandangan danau hitam dari atas sungguh sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dan oh, bukankah itu Hermione ? dia duduk ditepian danau hitam membaca buku ringannya sambil ngemil coklat muggle. Dia sangat tidak peduli dengan apa yang dimakannya. Itu kan memicu berat badannya naik. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disamping gadis yang mampu menenangkan hatiku itu.

"Kau tak takut gendut memakan coklat muggle segitu banyaknya Mione ?" ucapku ringan dan membuatnya kaget. Kaget karena ketenangannya ku usik mungkin.

"oh maafkan aku Mione. Kalau kau tak suka diganggu, aku akan pergi." Ucapku cepat sambil berdiri.

"tidak Harry, aku hanya kaget saja" jawab Hermione menahan tanganku. "duduklah." Pinta hermione. Aku kembali duduk disampingnya. Dia menawarkan coklat muggle padaku.

"Kau kenapa memakan coklat segini banyaknya mione ? kau tidak habis berhadapan dengan dementor kan ?." tanyaku menatapnya.

"aku tak tau Harry. Perasaanku mungkin lebih buruk dari sekedar dikecup Dementor." Jawabnya menerawang.

"ada apa Mione ? kau boleh menceritakannya padaku."

"Aku tak mengerti Harry. Aku seperti sesak nafas setiap kali melihat dirimu." Jawabnya menatapku sekarang.

"Apakah itu menyakitkan mione? Apakah aku membuatmu sakit ?" tanyaku sedih. Dan kenapa dia sesak nafas melihatku? Apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan ?.

"tidak harry, kau tidak menyakitiku. Hanya saja, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain menimpa hatiku dan itu tidak wajar. Kau tahu ? aku bahagia kau telah kembali menjadi Harry lagi. Aku telah merindukanmu selama ini. Sejak malam itu kau tak pernah ngobrol lagi denganku. Kau sibuk dengan dirimu sendiri. Belajar sendiri, mengurung diri. Aku sungguh merindukanmu." Jawab hermione masih menatapku.

Aku meraih tangannya dan kugenggam hangat. "ini semua karenamu Mione. Kalau tadimalam kau tidak menyadarkanku, mungkin aku masih seperti zombie." Ucapku memperhatikan tangannya. Tangan yang halus dan lembut. "terimakasih mione" tambahku menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat airmatanya keluar dari dua mata hazelnya yang kutatap. "hei mione, kau kenapa menangis ? aku hanya mengatakan terimakasih tapi kau sudah menangis seperti ini ?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

"nafasku sesak Harry, saking bahagianya melihatmu sudah kembali normal" jawab hermione menghapus airmatanya. Aku membantunya menghapus airmatanya dan membawanya kepelukanku. Oh ini sungguh menenangkan. Dan kenapa aku merasakan seperti ada yang menggeliat diperutku ? dan wajahku yang tiba-tiba memanas, dan oh tidak mungkin hanya memeluk hermione jantungku berdegup begitu kencang dan tak beraturan. Perasaan apa ini ?.

Hermione's Pov

aku menangis dalam pelukan Harry. Menangis bahagia melihatnya telah kembali menjadi Harryku. Harry yang telah lama kurindukan. Aku sekarang mengakui, aku mencintai sahabatku. Tapi, dia mungkin tidak secepat itu melupakan Ginny. Mungkin dia trauma jatuh cinta lagi. Dan aku dengan senang hati akan menunggunya hingga dia benar-benar melupakan Ginny. Aku bersedia Menunggunya hingga akhir hayatku.

Maka, aku hanya mengatakan air mata ini karena bahagia dia telah menjadi Harry yang normal. Bukan karena aku menahan gejolak hatiku yang hebat karena telah mencintainya selama ini. Aku akan menerima semua keadaan saat ini antara aku dengannya. Sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya.

Saat ini, tiga hal positif terjadi padaku. Yang pertama, Harry adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku. Yang kedua, aku tanpa paksaan, aku mencintainya. Cinta yang sangat besar pada dirinya. Dan yang ketiga, aku rela menunggunya, menjadi sahabatnya untuk saat ini dan akan selalu berada disampingnya hingga akhir hayatku. Aku mencintaimu Harry. Sangat mencintaimu.

Author's Pov

Sejak sore itu, Harry dan hermione kembali menjalani kehidupan normal mereka di Hogwarts. Mempersiapkan diri untuk NEWT, Hermione yang gila belajar, mengurangi jam tidurnya dan memaksa Harry untuk belajar bersama setiap malam hingga larut. Bahkan setelah mereka berpatroli. Sungguh sesuatu yang normal dalam kehidupan mereka.

Yang tidak normal adalah mereka sama-sama merasakan debaran-debaran jantung yang tak wajar ketika sedang berduaan dalam keheningan, merasakan canggung ketika berebutan menggunakan kamar mandi yang diakhiri dengan Harry yang mengalah, merasakan panas disekitar wajah mereka ketika pandangan mereka saling menatap dan kebahagiaan yang meletup-letup ketika Harry membuatkan coklat panas untuk hermione atau Hermione yang membuatkan sandwich di pagi hari. Cinta yang tak pernah terungkapkan. Karena mereka masih menghargai persahabatan mereka selama ini. Dan masing-masing dari mereka sebenarnya tidak mempunyai keberanian yang cukup untuk mengakui perasaan mereka.

Tak terasa, NEWT telah berakhir dan seminggu kemudian adalah pesta kelulusan. Itu artinya, mereka harus mencari pasangan untuk berdansa dipesta itu nanti.

Pagi setelah NEWT berakhir, Harry memasuki kamar mandi dan memilih untuk mandi menenangkan dirinya dengan berendam air hangat. Memikirkan siapa yang akan diajaknya untuk pesta kelulusan.

Harry's pov

Setelah kira-kira satu jam berendam air panas, aku keluar dari kamar mandi telah berpakaian lengkap. Aku berjaga-jaga siapa tahu hermione sudah bangun. Aku tak mau terlihat konyol didepannya hanya dengan handuk yang melingkari pinggangku. Dan benar saja dia sudah duduk disofa ruang rekreasi menikmati sandwichnya. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengajaknya berbicara tentang pesta kelulusan. Selama ini memang ketua murid yang membuka pesta dansa. Tapi setelah semuanya turun ke lantai dansa, ketua murid akan berpisah dan berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Mione," panggilku. Dia berbalik melihatku yang sudah berdiri dibelakang sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Harry, kau sudah mandi ?" tanyanya kaget dengan perubahanku. Yah memang selama ini aku tidak pernah mandi sepagi ini bahkan ketika harus menghadiri kelas pagi.

"yeah berendam air panas merilekskan otot-otot yang menegang selama NEWT." Jawabku nyengir. "aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah mendapatkan pasangan di pesta kelulusan nanti." Ucapku menatap mata hazelnya. Mata itu, lagi-lagi membuat degupan jantungku tak beraturan.

"Harry, bukankah kita memang seharusnya berpasangan dipesta kelulusan ?" tanya hermione heran. "maksudku, setelah pembukaan pesta dansa, apakah kau akan bersama orang lain?" tanyaku pelan agak takut mendengar jawabannya. "oh itu, aku belum menerima tawaran dari siapapun harry" jawabnya yang membuatku hampir berlonjak senang. "maukah kau bersama denganku hingga selesai pesta mione ?" tawarku padanya sedikit berharap. "dengan senang hati Mr. Potter" jawabnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hei apakah kau menghabiskan semua sandwichnya?" tanyaku untuk meredam debaran jantung yang terjadi karena senyumnya yang membuatku sesak nafas.

"ups, aku menghabiskannya dan ini potongan terakhir Harry." Jawabnya mengacungkan potongan sandwich dihadapanku yang langsung kulahap langsung dari tangannya. Jadi seperti ini rasanya disuapi oleh gadis manis ?. Hermione yang kaget dengan kejadian itu berdiri dan mengejarku. "aku masih ingin memakannya bodoh" teriaknya masih mengejarku. Aku lari menghindarinya memutari ruang rekreasi yang luas. Ah sungguh menyenangkan hari ini.

Malam pesta kelulusan

Aku menunggu Hermione didepan perapian. Aku sudah mengenakan setelanku untuk malam ini. Jas senada dengan celananya berwarna abu muda dan kemeja putih didalamnya lengkap dengan dasi hitam. Sangat muggle ? memang. Aku dan hermione merencanakan mengubah tradisi hogwarts untuk lebih modern.

Aku mendengar pintu hermione menderit terbuka, pintu itu perlahan membuka lebar dan hermione keluar dari kamarnya.

Sangat Cantik

Dia mengenakan gaun sutra berwarna abu muda senada dengan jasku. Gaun sutra selutut itu hampir polos. Hanya sedikit payet mungil menghiasi pinggang sebelah kirinya dan sepatu stileto perak. Rambutnya dikepang dengan tatanan rumit yang tak kumengerti bagaimana ia membuatnya.

Terlihat sangat sempurna

Dia memandangku dengan senyum manisnya. Oh tuhan, senyum itu bahkan mampu membuatku tak bernafas. Dia turun mengampiriku dan meraih tanganku yang sudah terulur kearahnya.

"sangat cantik dan sempurna miss Granger. As always." Komentarku menggodanya. "oh diamlah Harry. Ini malam terakhir kita di Hogwarts. Aku ingin meninggalkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan untuk diingat." Jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju aula besar.

Aula itu telah diubah menjadi lebih indah dan megah. Hilang sudah kesannya yang tua. Berganti dengan dekorasi indah, penuh bunga dan diterangi oleh cahaya terang indah yang berasal dari sudut-sudut ruangan. Kami bertemu draco malfoy yang berjalan bersama Ginny yang berpenampilan biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan Hermione.

"kau sangat cantik hermione" ucap Ginny memuji dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Hermione. Dan orang-orang menatap kagum pada hermione. Aku yang disampingnya kalah pamor dengan penampilan gadis cantik satu ini.

"Hai Ron, kau bersama siapa ?" sapaku yang melihat Ron seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. "kau akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." Jawabnya berbisik. "Kau sangat sempurna Mione." Tambahnya beralih pada hermione yang dijawab dengan senyuman pula.

Aku dan hermione memasuki aula besar yang telah ramai dengan murid Hogwarts. Terlihat pula para profesor dengan stelan yang lebih mewah dari biasanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Ron bergabung denganku dan berdiri disampingku. Ia telah membawa seseorang diluar dugaanku. Siapa yang akan menduga Ron akan mengajak seorang gadis slytherin ?. apalagi gadis itu, Pansy Parkinson.

"good job man" bisikku pada Ron yang didukung cengiran oleh Hermione.

Kami melihat Profesor Mcgonagal menaiki podium. Dia akan mengumumkan lulusan terbaik tahun ini. Hal ini tidak berpengaruh padaku sedikitpun. Yang penting aku sudah selesai mengikuti ujiannya. Hanya Hermione yang mulai menegang disampingku dengan mencengkeram kuat tanganku. Aku menepuknya menenangkan. "pasti kau yang terbaik Mione." Ucapku padanya

"Well, tahun ini adalah tahun paling membahagiakan sekaligus paling menyedihkan buatku." Profesor Mcgonagal memulai pidatonya. "aku bahagia karena anak-anak kelas tujuh yang mengikuti ujian NEWT kali ini benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan nilai-nilai mereka yang bersaing ketat. Disamping itu, dunia luar sudah lebih baik sehingga aku tak takut kalian meninggalkan hogwarts. Tapi yang menyedihkan adalah, murid-murid luar biasa yang akan meninggalkan sekolah ini." Profesor terhenti menyihir saputangan dari ruang hampa dan menyeka sudut matanya yang berair dengan saputangan itu.

"siswa-siswa hebat yang menghapus perselisihan diantara asrama, menghapus tradisi pengkultusan mereka yang berdarah murni dan mereka yang membuat kehidupan dunia sihir lebih baik. Aku fikir, kita tak perlu meyebut mereka satu persatu. Karena kita yang menyaksikan mereka mengorbankan segalanya untuk kita. Menantang maut untuk kita semua yang hidup bahagia saat ini." Sambungnya panjang lebar yang diakhiri dengan tarikan nafas panjang untuk menghindari air mata yang akan meleleh membasahi pipinya. Ah profesor, kupikir engkau selama ini sangat tegas dan tak mengenal airmata.

"dan sudah saatnya aku mengumumkan siapa lulusan terbaik kita tahun ini." Profesor mulai membuka gulungan perkamen. "lulusan terbaik satu adalah Hermione Jean Granger !" ucap profesor yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh seluruh murid yang menghadiri pesta kelulusan. Aku langsung memeluknya senang. "Congratulation Hermione." Ucapku masih memeluknya. "thanks Harry." Jawabnya sambil melepas pelukanku dan beralih ke Ron yang memberinya selamat dengan menjabat tangannya canggung, sebenarnya ingin memeluk Hermione juga. "silahkan maju ke depan dear" pinta Profesor Mcgonagal dari podium. Hermione maju kedepan menerima lencana penghargaan dan buket bunga dari profesor Mcgonagal. Menerima pelukan dari para profesor.

"Oke, selanjutnya terbaik ke dua kita tahun ini adalah, well yang satu ini aku sangat terkejut dengan nilai-nilainya yang melejit sampai hampir mengalahkan Hermione." Profesor Mcgonagal melanjutkan. Hermione kulihat seperti terpaku didepan. Dia sekalipun tak dapat menerima kenyataan jika ada yang hampir mengalahkannya. Aku mengulum senyum. Kau sangat bossy Hermione.

"Dan lulusan terbaik ke dua adalah, Harry Potter !" ucap Profesor mcgonagal sedikit berteriak. Mata Hermione membulat penuh didepan sana. Aku tersadar namaku disebut karena tepukan Ron yang memberikan selamat. Aku berjalan pelan ke depan podium. Aku melewati teman-teman kelas tujuh yang berebutan memberikan selamat. "Selamat Harry, kau berhasil mengalahkanku mate" ucap draco malfoy yang kusambut dengan cengiran khasku.

Setibanya didepan podium, aku berdiri disamping Hermione, diberikan lencana penghargaan lulusan terbaik yang dipasangkan oleh profesor Slughorn dan menerima jabatan tangan serta pelukan dari para profesor. Pelukan paling lama oleh Profesor Mcgonagal.

"Well, kita dengarkan bersama pidato dari lulusan terbaik kita." Lanjut profesor Mcgonagal dan mempersilahkan Hermione Granger lebih dulu.

"Oke, tak banyak yang akan kusampaikan, Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para Profesor yang telah memberikan ilmunya yang sangat banyak kepada kami selama ini. Dan terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang selama ini hidup bersamaku di Asrama Gryfindor dan mohon maaf kepada murid-murid yang kuberikan detensi selama aku menjabat ketua murid. Intinya, terimakasih banyak Hogwarts." Ucap Hermione menutup pidato singkatnya. Aku naik keatas podium. Otakku tidak bekerja seperti biasanya. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Well, ini sungguh mengejutkan sebenarnya. Tapi, aku juga ingin berterimakasih kepada para profesor. Memohon maaf kepada semua penghuni Hogwarts karena telah membahayakan hidup kalian dua tahun lalu atas perang kita dengan Voldemort. Dan aku memohon maaf atas gugurnya sebagian besar teman-teman kita dan para profesor kita terutama Profesor Severus Snape. Aku sungguh menyesal untuknya. Tapi, aku berharap mulai saat ini, kita akan mulai hidup bahagia tanpa kekuatan jahat yang mengancam kedamaian hidup dunia sihir. Dan selamat untuk kelas tujuh atas kelulusan kita semua" ucapku lantang dikalimat terakhir yang disambut oleh tepukan riuh dan suitan teman-teman dibawah podium. Dengan selesainya pidato, pesta dansa dimulai.

Aku membawa Hermione Granger dilantai dansa lebih dulu dan langsung disusul oleh para profesor dan murid-murid dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Setelah berdansa sedikit melompat-lompat dan lumayan menguras tenaga, Lagu dansa berganti lebih ringan. Aku mengubah pergerakan dansaku dengan hermione. Aku meletakkan dua tanganku dipinggangnya dan Hermione melingkarkan tangannya di leherku.

"Jadi kau selama ini diam-diam belajar keras ya." Hermione memulai percakapan dengan menatap mataku dalam. "uhm, bukannya kau yang selalu memaksaku belajar bersamamu setiap malam ?, dan aku termotivasi untuk belajar ketika kau sudah duduk diantara tumpukan bukumu" jawabku dengan cengiran yang kali ini sangat lebar.

"Kau hampir mengalahkanku Harry Potter !" ucapnya tegas. "dan kau hanya menjawab kau termotivasi dengan sikapku yang selalu belajar dan paksaanku untuk belajar bersama? Tidak masuk akal" tambahnya lagi kali ini mulai senewen. Inilah hermione. Dia tak suka dikalahkan atau hampir dikalahkan. "lupakanlah Mione, toh kamu tetap yang nomor satu." Ucapku menghiburnya. "aku tak akan melupakan pria yang hampir mengalahkanku Harry. Dan oh dia sahabatku dan dia juga boy-who-lived dan dia baru putus cinta dan..." dia berhenti seketika karena aku menutup mulutnya dengan menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Hanya ciuman singkat. Saking singkatnya, orang-orang disamping kami tak menyadari aku menciumnya. Walaupun sangat singkat, aku bisa merasakn lembutnya bibir hermione dan wangi mint dari bibirnya. Ciuman singkat itu membuat hermione berubah seperti patung. Membuatku bingung.

Aku menariknya dari lantai dansa keluar dari aula besar membawanya ke koridor samping aula besar. Aku hanya mampu menatapnya yang masih terdiam.

"maafkan aku mione, maafkan kalau itu membuatmu kaget." Ucapku membawanya kepelukanku. Hermione melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk dibangku koridor tapi tidak menatapku. aku berlutut didepannya mencari mata hazelnya.

"Hermione, aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku tak tau pastinya sejak kapan aku mulai merindukanmu, jantungku selalu berdebar tak beraturan ketika berada disampingmu, membayangkanmu membuatku tersenyum sendiri dan, aku tak mengerti. Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Mione. Ucapku mengenggam tangannya dan menatap mata hazelnya. "maafkan aku. Tapi, aku merasakan cinta ini terlalu besar dan menyesakkan jika aku tak mengakuinya." Tambahku lagi. Dia hanya diam. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hermione ? kenapa dia mematung seperti kehilangan nyawanya ?. ini membuatku gila.

"aku tak menuntut jawaban apapun Mione, aku hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaanku. Kalau kau sudah baikan, temui aku di ruang rekreasi ketua murid dan anggap saja aku tak mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanku" ucapku berdiri dan bermaksud meninggalkannya sendiri. Mungkin dia terlalu kaget dengan kejadian beruntun ini. Aku yang hampir mengalahkannya menjadi lulusan terbaik, menciumnya dilantai dansa dan sekarang mengakui aku mencintainya. Mungkin semua ini terlalu cepat. Oh aku fikir aku sudah menahannya terlalu lama.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju ruang ketua murid. Hingga seseorang memelukku pinggangku dari belakang membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Hermione,

Aku berbalik kearahnya dan mendapati matanya telah banjir airmata.

"Bodoh ! kenapa kau baru mengakuinya sekarang ? tak taukah kau aku sudah menunggu pengakuan itu begitu lama?." Ucapnya disela tangisan yang membuatku bingung. "aku mencintaimu bahkan sejak kita kelas satu bodoh. Kau saja yang tidak peka sama sekali." Tambahnya lagi yang lagi lagi membuatku kaget. Terlalu banyak surprise malam ini. Aku hampir tak mampu menampungnya sendiri. Tapi, untuk yang satu ini, cukup membuat hatiku bergejolak.

Aku menatap mata hazelnya dalam-dalam dan mendekatkan wajahku didepan wajahnya. Jarakku sangat dekat dengannya dan dia tak menghindar sedikitpun. Aku menempelkan bibirku dibibirnya. Menciumnya lembut dan menumpahkan perasaanku dalam ciuman itu. aku tidak menciptakan ciuman yang panas. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu seberapa besar perasaanku terhadapnya selama ini melalu ciumanku yang lembut. Ketika kurasa dia sudah menerima perasaanku yang paling dalam, aku melepaskan ciumanku perlahan-lahan. Menatap mata hazelnya dan membawanya duduk di bangku koridor. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan.

"Hermione, satu-satunya alasan aku tidak mengakui perasaanku selama ini kepadamu adalah, aku sangat menghargai persahabatan kita. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Ron ketika mengetahui kita saling mencintai. Kau tahu sendiri dia sudah cukup iri denganku selama ini. Iri dengan ketenaran yang tak kuinginkan, kekayaanku dan jika dia mengetahui aku mendapatkan wanita sempurna yang juga diidamkannya menjadi pacarnya, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan persahabatan kita." Ucapku lamat-lamat dengan menggeggam tangannya dan masih menatap mata hazelnya. Hanya mata itu yang membuatku tenang selama ini. Aku baru menyadarinya beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Kau sungguh bijaksana Harry. Lalu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana ? aku tak kuat lagi menahan perasaanku lebih lama. Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Ucapnya menunduk.

"Kita sudah saling mengetahui perasaan kita Mione. Maukah kau menunggu sampai Ron menikah ? entah dengan siapa." Tanyaku mengangkat dagunya agar menatapku.

"Dan bagaimana jika dia melamarku Harry ?." Tanya Hermione yang cukup membuatku sesak nafas.

"Aku tahu kau dapat memilih yang terbaik untuk hidupmu hermione. Apapun keputusanmu, aku bersamamu. Aku menyetujui segala keputusanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau harus ingat itu. dan tak ada yang mampu menggantikanmu." Ucapku meyakinkannya. Hermione mengangguk dan memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya lama.

"apakah kau sudah membereskan barang-barangmu Harry ? besok pagi kita akan meninggalkan Hogwarts." Tanya Hermione yang masih berada dalam pelukanku dan sekarang nada bicaranya tedengar lebih ringan. "iya, aku sudah memasukkan semua barang-barangku ke koper. Apakah kau sudah selesai berkemas ?." jawabku dan balik bertanya. "aku sudah membereskan pakaianku. Tapi aku bingung dengan buku-bukuku yang begitu banyak. Entah bagaimana caranya mengepaknya. Aku mencari tas perjalanan kita ketika memburu horcrux untuk memasukkan buku-bukuku disitu. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Aku malas membuat satu lagi karena mantra untuk itu sungguh rumit kau tahu?. Jawabnya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Dari nada bicaranya, Aku sudah tahu dia sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi.

"sebenarnya tas itu ada di kamarku." Jawabku sekarang menatap matanya agak takut dan benar saja matanya kini berkilat-kilat. "Harry Potter, kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya kepadaku sejak kemarin ?" tanyanya sedikit berteriak. "hei, kau tak menanyakannya padaku, kau ingat ?" well, tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita. Kami masih sahabat. Bedanya, sekarang kami adalah Sahabat yang saling mencintai.

Aku dan Hermione menaiki tangga menuju ruang ketua murid. Aula besar mulai kosong. Sepertinya pasangan-pasangan memilih mendapatkan privasi mereka masing-masing. Hermione masih ngomel-ngomel sepanjang jalan karena tas kebanggaannya yang dikiranya hilang ternyata ada dikamarku. Kami memanjat lukisan memasuki ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Aku langsung menuju kamarku mengganti setelan jasku dengan kaus dan celana selutut lalu keluar kamar dengan membawa tas hitam hermione. Aku menyusul hermione ke kamarnya. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaus longgar dan celana pendeknya. Sangat muggle. Aku menyerahkan tas itu dan mulai membantunya memasukkan bukunya yang telah betumpuk di ranjangnya. Aku menguap berkali-kali sementara membantunya merapikan barang-barangnya didalam koper.

"Pergilah tidur Harry, kau sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Hermione melihatku menguap lagi. "tidak Mione, aku akan menemanimu mengepak barang-barangmu." Jawabku meyakinkannya.

Setelah selesai, aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur hermione yang empuk. Oh sungguh melelahkan semua ini. Aku langsung menutup mataku dan berencana untuk tidur segera. Aku lupa aku berada dikamar siapa.

"Harry, kau punya kamar sendiri dan silahkan kembali ke kamarmu." Ujar hermione sengit. Sayangnya, aku tak kuat lagi untuk sekedar berjalan kembali kekamarku.

"aku tidur disini malam ini mione. Ini malam terakhir kita berduaan." Ucapku ringan memperbaiki posisiku untuk tidur. "apa perlu aku menggunakan mantra pelontar supaya kau kembali ke kamarmu Harry ?" tanya Hermione mengancam.

Aku membuka mataku dan duduk dipinggiran kasur. "tidurlah denganku malam ini Mione. Tidurlah dalam pelukanku malam ini." Ucapku memohon padanya. Ucapanku membuatnya wajahnya merah seperti tomat matang.

"apa maksudmu Harry Potter ?." tanya Hermione mengelak. Aku berdiri menutup pintu kamar dan menggendong hermione dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidurnya. Mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya. Kemudian aku masuk kedalam selimutnya berbaring disampingnya. Aku Mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar dia tidur dilenganku dan menghadap kepadanya lalu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Maksudku seperti ini Hermione, tidurlah. Hari sudah sangat larut." Ucapku nyengir. Aku dapat mendengar deru nafasnya yang tidak beraturan dan degupan jantungnya yang kencang. Tak berapa lama dia kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya di depan dadaku dan memeluk pinggangku juga. Aku hanya nyengir merasakan perubahannya yang sangat signifikan.

"Kau akan pulang kemana besok Harry ?." tanya Hermione pelan. "Aku akan ke grimauld place Mione. Aku sudah memerintahkan kreacher untuk membersihkan rumah itu sampai mengkilap. Mengganti beberapa permadani yang sudah usang dan mengecat dinding-dinding yang sudah kecoklatan." Jawabku berbisik diatas kepalanya. "Apakah kau akan ikut denganku mione ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak Harry, aku harus memastikan kau berada dimana setelah ini. Agar aku gampang mengunjungimu atau menghubungimu." Jawabnya memandangku sekarang. Aku kembali membuka mataku demi melihat matanya yang bercahaya indah saat ini.

"Kau yang akan tau lebih dulu aku pergi kemana jika sudah diluar hogwarts nanti." Ucapku menenangkannya. "dan aku sepertinya harus membeli burung hantu baru. Mengingat hedwig telah tiada." Ucapku menambahkan.

"Kau tak perlu membeli burung hantu Harry. Saat ini teknologi muggle sedang maju. Mereka saling berhubungan dengan menggunakan Handphone. Kita harus membelinya setibanya kita di London besok." Usul hermione yang kubalas dengan anggukan.

"tidurlah mione, jangan bilang kau akan ngobrol denganku hingga pagi ?." ucapku lemah. Aku benar-benar mengantuk. "aku masih tak bisa menerima besok harus berpisah denganmu harry." Ucapnya pelan. Ucapannya kali ini mengusir kantukku seketika. Aku memeluknya erat. Menenangkannya.

"Kita masih bisa saling menunjungi Mione. Tidurlah, jangan sampai kita ketinggalan kereta besok." Ucapku membelai rambut semaknya yang membuatnya makin mempesona. Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya dan menutup mata lagi. Hingga kami berdua tertidur saling berpelukan.

Hermione's Pov

Paginya, aku terbangun dalam pelukan Harry. Membuat hatiku melonjak senang. Aku semalaman tidur dalam pelukan harry. Dan dia tak melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun. Walaupun aku mengubah posisi tidurku. Dia tetap memelukku erat. Hal ini membuat wajahku terasa panas dan aku yakin pipiku merah merona sekarang.

"Mione, kau sudah bangun sayang ?" tanya harry. Oh dan sejak kapan dia memanggilku sayang ? saking tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan harry, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kami masih menggeliat malas dan harry makin mempererat pelukannya mencium bahuku. Aku merasakan nafasnya menggelitik dileherku. Membuat jantungku serasa mau meloncat dari tempat seharusnya ia berada. Posisiku yang membelakanginya memberikan keleluasaan memelukku lebih erat.

"Jam berapa sekarang Harry ?" tanyaku padanya karena matahari sudah menembus jendela kamarku membuatku silau. Harry melirik jam weker di meja samping tempat tidurku. "Pukul, delapan lebih seperempat mione" jawabnya ringan. Demi merlin, itu artinya kita hanya punya waktu 45 menit untuk menuju hosmade.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku sejak tadi kau bangun Harry ? cepatlah berdiri, kita akan ketinggalan kereta." Ucapku buru-buru bangun dan menyingkap selimut. Kami masih berpakaian lengkap. Itu artinya, tak terjadi apa-apa tadimalam. Harry sangat menghormati perempuan. Aku sungguh tahu itu. itulah yang membedakannya dengan laki-laki lain.

"tenanglah mione, kereta baru akan berangkat pukul sembilan. Kecuali kau mau menghabiskan 30 menit dikamar mandi." Jawab Harry ringan ikut duduk dikasur empukku. "tapi, walaupun begitu, bersiaplah. Aku yang mandi lebih dulu yah." Tambahnya berdiri dan mengecup keningku sebelum meninggalkan kamarku. Kecupannya membuatku mematung selama duapuluh detik. Aku bisa gila dengan perubahan ini.

Aku membuat coklat panas dan sandwich dua porsi, mulai memakannya sambil menunggu harry selesai. Aku mengunyah sandwichku sambil tersenyum-senyum mengingat kejadian tadimalam, Harry yang menyatakan cintanya kepadaku dan aku yang tidur dalam pelukannya semalaman.

"Mione sayang, giliranmu mandi." Ucap harry mengagetkanku. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menghampiriku. Aku mengulurkan sandwichnya dan segelas coklat panas kearahnya. Aku meninggalkannya didapur menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika aku keluar kamar mandi, barang-barangku dan koper harry sudah diruang rekreasi. Aku melihatnya keluar dari kamarnya menggendong ranselnya.

"Ayo sayang, kita perlu berpamitan dengan para Profesor." Ucapnya memburuku. "Sebentar Harry, aku perlu memeriksa kamarku." Jawabku. Aku harus memastikan apakah masih ada barang-barangku yang ketinggalan.

Kami keluar memanjat lukisan dan menuju gerbang Hogwarts. Sudah ada para profesor disana yang siap melepas kami. Aku bersalaman dengan profesor Binns, Profesor Slughorn, memeluk lama profesor Mcgonagal dan lain-lain. begitupula dengan harry. Bahkan dia masih berbincang lama dengan profesor-profesor. Kami bergabung dengan Ron, Draco dan Pansy Parkinson setelah berpamitan menuju Hogmade stasiun kereta api Hogwarts.

Karena ini kepulangan kelas tujuh, maka kereta sangat lengang. Hanya ada murid kelas tujuh didalam kereta api. Kami bebas menggunakan kompartemen kami. Aku dan Harry memasuki kompartemen ketua murid. Duduk dalam diam dan kemudian merasakan kereta mulai berjalan.

Harry yang duduk didepanku menatap lekat mataku. Membuatku grogi.

"Kau akan melamar pekerjaan dikementrian sayang ?" tanya Harry masih memanggilku 'Sayang'. "aku belum tahu Harry, aku ingin kuliah di harvard sebenarnya." Jawabku. "dan aku belum terbiasa dengan panggilan baruku itu" tambahku merinding mengingatnya.

"Kau harus membiasakannya sayang. Walaupun kita tak pacaran, tapi kita saling menyayangi kan ?" ucap Harry nyengir. "yah terserah kau saja Harry" balasku lagi.

Dia pindah duduk disampingku dan menggenggam tanganku. Reflek, aku meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Ahhh betapa nyamannya posisi ini.

"Mione, kurasa Ron mencari kita." Ucapnya tiba-tiba teringat Ron. Yang benar saja selama ini kami telah melupakannya. Itulah kenapa Harry tidak mau kami pacaran untuk saat ini. Karena Ron akan sangat tersisih. Dan benar, ketika Harry berdiri untuk keluar kompartemen, pintu kompartemen terbuka dan itu Ron.

"Hei, aku mencari kalian dari tadi" ucapnya. Harry sangat ahli dalam merasakan perasaan sahabatnya. Dia bahkan tau sebelum Ron masuk ke kompartemen kami. Untung saja dia tidak memergoki aku dan Harry dalam posisi semenit yang lalu.

"Aku fikir kau mengikuti kami tadi ketika masuk dikompartemen ini Ron." Ucap Harry. Ron duduk disampingku sedangkan Harry memilih duduk dihadapanku.

"Kapan kita akan melamar dikementrian Harry ?" Tanya Ron bersemangat. "Oh santailah Ron, ada banyak waktu untuk menikmati libur terlebih dahulu." Jawab Harry. "Aku tak bisa berlibur banyak Harry, aku harus mencari pekerjaan. Sudah tak tega membebani orangtuaku terus menerus." Ucap Ron. "Baiklah, segera setelah kita tiba di London." Jawab Harry menyerah. Dia tak mungkin membuat sahabatnya melamar dikementrian sendiri. Walaupun kita sudah pasti akan diterima bekerja di Kementrian. Mengingat kami adalah pahlawan yang mengalahkan Voldemort.

Kami berbincang banyak hal tentang pekerjaan di kementrian selama perjalanan menuju london. Aku lebih tertarik di departemen hukum sihir. Agar bisa mengubah peraturan-peraturan hukum sihir yang tidak masuk akal. Harry sependapat denganku. Masuk departemen Auror agak tidak menantang lagi karena tidak ada lagi death eater dan Voldemort yang mesti dibasmi. Tapi, obsesi Ron untuk menjadi auror tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Justru lebih santai jika sudah tak ada seseorang yang mesti diburu.

Sepuluh menit sebelum tiba di London, Harry memanggil Kreacher dan dengan letupan biasanya, dia mendatangi Harry. "Kreacher siap melayani Mister Harry Potter, sang pahlawan yang mengalahkan Voldemort." Ucap Kreacher berbinar-binar melihat Harry. Aku ingat beberapa tahun lalu dia memandang Harry jijik enggan melayaninya. "bawa barang-barangku dan barang-barang teman-temanku ke rumah Kreacher. Dan siapkan makanan untuk kami bertiga." Perintah Harry. "Oh, kau sudah membersihkan seluruh rumah kan Kreacher ?" tanya harry menambahkan. "Sudah mister. Kreacher sudah membuat banyak perbedaan seperti yang mister inginkan, mengganti seprei-seprei dikamar, membuat perpustakaan dan mengganti cat rumah." Jawab Kreacher. Harry hanya mengangguk dan menyuruhnya kembali.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kreacher membawa barang-barang kita Harry ?. aku akan langsung ke rumah." Tanya Ron. "Oh aku fikir kamu akan ikut bersamaku dan Hermione jalan-jalan sebentar di London sebelum berpisah. Dan aku ingin kita berpesta untuk kelulusan kita. Aku sudah menyuruh kreacher menyiapkannya. Pesta hanya kita bertiga." Jawab Harry penuh kejutan. Bahkan aku tak tau dia menyiapkan pesta untuk sahabat-sahabatnya. "oh baiklah. Aku akan mengirim surat kepada ibuku. Memberitahukan aku akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini dan kembali besok pagi ke the burrow." Ucap Ron berbinar-binar sekarang.

Setibanya di London, kami beraparate di lorong-lorong toko muggle. Dan menuju pusat penjualan handphone. Ron ternganga-nganga menyaksikan silaunya kota London di malam hari. Kami membeli tiga handphone yang sama. Harry yang membayar semua belanja kami lengkap dengan nomor dan pulsa yang tak akan habis sebulan. Ron tak ingin memegang benda muggle itu. alasannya ? dia takut benda itu meledak dan merusak toko. Yang benar saja.

Setelah membeli handphone, kami beraparate langsung ke Grimauld Place. Menghabiskan malam dengan makan dan minum butterbear. Lalu aku mengajari Ron dan Harry menggunakan Handphone. Ron terkagum-kagum dengan benda yang bisa mendengar suara orang lain walaupun kau berjauhan dengannya. Akhirnya dia tak harus menggunakan errol lagi untuk menghubungi kami.

Larut malam, kami masuk kamar masing-masing yang sudah disediakan Harry. Kamar ini milik kalian setiap kalian berada dirumahku. Begitu kata Harry. Dan kamarku, adalah replika dari kamarku di kamar ketua murid di Hogwarts. Sangat menyenangkan. Harry selalu penuh kejutan.

Aku bergelung dikasur empuk dan benar, rumah ini sudah sangat bersih dan modelnya telah berubah menjadi rumah yang modern. Seperti rumah muggle kebanyakan dan lebih mewah dari sebelumnya. Lampu-lampu menerangi setiap sudut rumah dan lebih nyaman untuk ditinggali tentu saja.

Aku merasakan seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Sudah dua jam aku bergelung ditempat tidurku dan aku masih belum tertidur. Aku merindukan pelukan Harry. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara kaki menghampiriku, aku langsung duduk dan meraih tongkatku. "oh, Harry kau membuatku kaget." Ucapku mencelos. Ternyata Harry.

"Kau belum tidur sayang?" tanya Harry meraihku dan membawaku kepelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu" ucapku pelan. "kau datang darimana Harry ? aku tak mendengar kau beraparate atau pintu terbuka." Tanyaku masih dalam pelukannya. "aku datang dari pintu rahasia." Jawab Harry nyengir memandangku yang penasaran. Dia menunjukkan pintu itu. terletak persis disudut kamar yang tadinya kupikir adalah dinding karena kesamaan catnya dan tanpa perbedaan yang menandakan itu adalah pintu. Aku hanya ber-oh.

"ayo tidur Mione, kau besok akan ke Brimingham kan ?" ajaknya menuntunku ke kasur. Menyibakkan selimut agar aku masuk didalamnya. Lalu dia menyusulku berbaring. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk kejadikan bantal dan berbaring menghadapku lalu memelukku erat. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku langsung tertidur.

Harry's pov

Aku terbangun masih mendekap Hermione. Sungguh menenangkan tidur memeluknya. Aku bisa tertidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi. Oh, seharusnya aku segera bangun. Karena Ron bisa saja mencariku kapan saja. Aku keluar dari selimut meninggalkan hermione yang masih tertidur dengan kecupan singkat dibibirnya. Aku meninggalkan kertas disampingnya. "aku bangun lebih dulu, menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Tulisku di kertas itu.

Aku keluar dari kamar Hermione melalui pintu rahasia dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku langsung mandi dan mengganti bajuku. Pagi ini aku membuatkan sarapan untuk dua sahabatku dan satu jam kemudian membangunkan Ron. Hermione yang telah bangun lebih dulu membantuku menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja. Ron keluar kamar dengan masih menguap tapi sudah mandi dan rapih. Siap pulang ke The Burrow.

Kami mulai menikmati sarapan. "Aku akan mengirimimu sms kalau aku sudah siap dengan berkas-berkasku untuk melamar ke Kementrian sihir." Ucap Ron disela kunyahannya yang normal. Aku hanya mengangguk bersemangat. "kau akan beraparate ke Brimingham Hermione?" tanya Ron kepada Hermione yang fokus pada sarapannya. "iya aku akan beraparate Ron." Jawab Hermione.

Setelah sarapan, mereka mengambil barang-barang mereka masing-masing. Ron berpamitan lebih dulu dan beraparate menuju the burrow.

Hermione siap beraparate lalu berbalik padaku memelukku erat. "Kita akan terus saling mengirim kabar kan Harry?" tanya hermione memastikan. Aku balas memeluknya "tentu sayang. Kau jaga diri yah. Aku mencintaimu" jawabku mempererat pelukanku dan mencium pundaknya. Hermione menatapku dan tiba-tiba mencium bibirku. "aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapnya setelah melepas ciumannya. Aku mengecup keningnya lama. Aku tak tau kapan akan bertemu lagi denganmu sayang. Rintihku dalam hati. Aku hampir menitikkan airmata setelah hermione beraparate ke Brimingham, rumah orangtuanya. Laki-laki pantang menangis. Tapi aku tak kuat ketika menyadari rumahku lengang. Ah seandainya masih ada Sirius Black disini.

10 tahun kemudian

Dunia sihir berubah drastis dalam sepuluh tahun belakangan. Penghapusan pada status darah, Azkaban yang tidak dijaga lagi oleh Dementor, berganti dengan penjara elit yang dijaga oleh sistem komputer muggle, Perubahan yang terjadi tidak terlepas dari campur tangan Harry Potter yang menjadi ketua Departemen Hukum di Kementrian sihir. Menurut Harry, dementor tak manusiawi untuk menjaga para narapidana. Dan mereka dapat diperintah oleh siapa saja yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih. Beresiko untuk membiarkan mereka terus menjaga azkaban. Beberapa sistem peradilan pun diubah oleh Harry. Sekarang, sistem hukum di dunia sihir lebih manusiawi dan bermartabat.

Ron yang masih menjadi anggota kesatuan auror terbengong-bengong dengan usaha Harry. Sementara Hermione setelah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Harvard University, memilih mengajar di Hogwarts sebagai guru Arytmanchy. Menerapkan beberapa cara modern dalam mengolah angka-angka ala muggle yang didapatkannya dari belajar di Harvard.

Dan karena kesibukan mereka yang tak habis-habis, mereka tak pernah bertemu untuk berbincang lama. Ron sudah melamar Hermione sejak tujuh tahun lalu yang hingga saat ini tidak dijawab oleh Hermione. Ron yang putus asa menunggu Hermione, memilih melamar Pansy Parkinson dan menikahinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Ron malah sudah punya anak laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengannya.

Sementara Harry dan Hermione, tak pernah benar-benar berbincang serius selama ini. Hal ini dipicu oleh Hermione yang tidak mau mengganggu kesibukan Harry dikementrian. Dan Harry yang seakan menghindari hermione. Membuat hermione makin putus asa.

"Umurku 29 dan aku masih menunggu Harry Potter melamarku. Sungguh bodoh menunggunya tanpa kejelasan seperti ini." Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang duduk dibawah pohon ditepi danau hitam. Pohon yang sama ketika ditahun ketiga dia menyaksikan Harry mengeluarkan patronus rusa jantannya.

"Terakhir kami bertemu di ulangtahunku ke 19. Dia datang ke rumahku dan membawa hadiah gelang yang sangat terlihat biasa. tidak akan istimewa kalau saja itu bukan dari seseorang yang kucintai." Gumam Hermione mengingat-ingat sambil memegang gelang yang diberikan Harry sepuluh tahun lalu. "dan sejak itu, dia tak pernah menelfonku atau sekedar mengunjungiku." Tambahnya sedih.

Mereka saling memberi kabar hanya sebatas kegiatan mereka tiap hari. Itupun, harry hampir tak bisa membalas smsnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Harry ? apakah dia sudah menemukan penggantiku" hermione lagi-lagi bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Pertanyaan itu diulang-ulang dalam kepalanya lalu kemudian keluar dari mulutnya. "apakah harry benar-benar tak memperdulikanku lagi ? apakah dia sudah tidak memikirkan perasaanku ? apakah dia sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih pantas untuk dirinya ?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan skeptis itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya yang diikuti oleh airmata yang menitik satu persatu dari sudut matanya.

"Itu tidak benar Sayang," seseorang menjawab pertanyaannya. Seseorang yang ditunggunya selama ini. Seseorang yang telah membuatnya menunggu lebih dari separuh umurnya sekarang.

Hermione berdiri melihat pemuda itu. rambutnya yang tidak bisa diatur, matanya yang hijau emerald menenangkan, tubuhnya yang selalu mendekap hermione ketika mereka bersama, dan segala yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu sangat dirindukan oleh hermione.

Dia berlari menyongsong pria yang selama ini dirindukannya. "kau kemana saja Harry ?" tanya hermione ketika berdiri dekat dengannya. Mereka hanya berjarak setengah meter sekarang.

"aku selalu bersamamu sayang" jawab Harry meraih Hermione membawanya kepelukan Harry. "oh yang benar saja. Kau menghilang seperti ditelan ombak" balas Hermione sengit.

"selama kau memakai gelang itu, aku selalu bersamamu" ucap Harry. Hermione melirik gelang yang dipakainya. Gelang itu memang selalu dipakainya karena itu pesan Harry ketika ia memberikannya sepuluh tahun lalu dirumahnya.

"aku memberinya pemancar satelit supaya bisa mendeteksi kau berada dimana dan juga sebuah kamera dan speaker mini. Lihatlah ini" jelas Harry sambil memperlihatkan detil gelang yang digunakan Hermione.

"Demi merlin, Harry kau selama ini mengawasiku dan aku tak pernah tahu ? untung saja aku tak memakai gelang ini ketika aku mandi" jawab hermione terperangah tak percaya.

"aku sudah memperhitungkannya Mione." Jawab harry singkat.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau melepas gelang itu sekarang?" tanya Harry lagi. Hermione melongo tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak ingin bersamaku lagi Harry ?" tanya Hermione sedih karena menyadari sesuatu yang menyakitkan akan datang.

"Siapa yang berkesimpulan seperti itu sayang ? aku bersamamu sejak dulu, sekarang dan selamanya." Jawab harry membelai rambut semaknya

"lalu, maksudmu meminta kembali gelang ini ?" tanya hermione masih tidak mengerti.

"aku ingin menggantinya dengan ini." Ucap Harry mengulurkan sebuah cincin bertahtakan mutiara dan berlian yang menghiasi pinggirannya.

"Hermione Jean Granger, apakah kau bersedia menikah denganku ?"

**The End**


End file.
